Mana Sphinx
"uh, what spell again?"-practicing magic. Mana Sphinx is magic daughter of a sphinx, She is the 15 year old sister of akila sphinx, ra sphinx and echidna sphinx and twin of isis sphinx. Unlike her siblings, she has inherited her mothers and grandmothers abilities of magic, causing her to be different from her twin and is now mastering her magic but struggles a little. Like her siblings, she enjoys a bit of a read now and then, but is stuck in her spell books but is always getting herself in trouble and is very playful. Character Personality Mana is a very lively girl who enjoys making the place very chaos like and is also a strong willed girl, willing to get in trouble for reasons, and for her friends. She enjoys doing her magic a lot and using it for good. She is a game type of girl and enjoys playing all sorts of games, yugioh the most, she notes she likes dark magician girl like her sister, akila, does. She also enjoys doing sports but using her magic is her main focus. Like her siblings, she enjoys reading but not all the time, as she focus's on her magic a lot now. Mana hates being teased by people who think her weird for who she is, she uses the threat of turning them to frogs if they don't watch out when they start. She enjoys art as well and enjoys painting a little as well and is willing to always do a bit of trouble now and then, she is used to people asking her for help on magic and happily assists. Appearance Like her siblings, she has brown hair that goes curly a lot like her twins does, she has brown eyes and has tanned skin like her siblings, she has sphinx wings and a lions tail. Relationships Parents Mana appears to love her parents dearly but is close to her mother the most. Due to her inheriting her mothers magic, she is taught a lot of her spells by her mother a lot, though she has never met her grandmother, who she also got her abilities from. She enjoys the parents time but also breaks a few rules now and then and sometimes thinks they a bit over protective a lot. Siblings Mana is the 15 year old sister of akila sphinx, echidna sphinx and ra sphinx, who are very protective of her and isis, they note its a bit annoying and don't resist the chance to take their siblings stuff without asking, annoying the 3 in the process and causing a lot of arguments, but the siblings seem to get along. Mana is the twin of isis sphinx, who both get along good, though isis is a bit jealous of her sisters abilities, the pair argue as well due to them sharing a room but make up in the end. Romance Though she is not interested in love, she noted she has a fangirl crush on atem from yugioh. Pet Mana owns a pet snake like her twin but calls hers bakura, after the yugioh character. Outfits Basic Mana normally wears a red dress that has black pyramid's all over the top bit with yellow sleeves, yellow swirls on the bottom, a black belt with gold jewels on it and a pair of wrist things that are black with gold gems, a pair of black socks on that have red stripes on them, a pair of gold boots with yellow linings on the top with red gems on it with black gem heels, a red headband on her head with black jewels around a gold pyramid gem on it, with her brown hair down and carries a light red wand with light blue orb on the top and a small one on the top and some blue jewels on it. Trivia *Mana is probably not a Egypt name, the creator is not sure, but she is based upon yugiohs character from the dawn of the duel arc, mana, a childhood friend of yami from the past. *She is the only kid in her family who has magic from her mother and grandmother. *She is named after mana from yugioh anime and manga. *She is the 5th child of her family. Gallery Mana sphinx basix.png|Basic Cooltext1809575345.png|logo Theme song- Problem by Ariana Grande Category:Pinks OCs Category:Sphinx Category:Egyptian Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Original Characters Category:Females